2003 Birdlantic Storm Year
The 2003 Birdlantic Storm Year was an above average season, with 8 names retired, Amelia, Bob, Hortense, Isidore, Luis, Marilyn, Nona and Paloma. They were replaced with Alicia, Barry, Harvey, Irma, Leni, Mina, Nimfa and Paeng. Hurricane Bob in April devastated Virida City, while Hurricane Hortense passed Birdland as an intense hurricane. STRONGEST STORM: Hurricane Hortense and Isidore (300kph) SYSTEMS: Tropical Storm Amelia 2016 Tropical Storm 1 track.png Possible July Tropical Storm (2005).jpg A tropical depression formed on the Baftican Area of Responsibility, with the FIWMM giving the name Amelia on March 25. Tropical Storm Amelia dissipated on March 28. HURRICANE BOB Hurricane Bob 19 Aug 1991 1226Z.jpg Hurricane bob 1991.png A tropical depression was formed on April 30. It became a Tropical Storm on May 1, and was named Tropical Storm Bob by the FIWMM. Tropical Storm Bob became a Hurricane on May 2. Hurricane warnings and high evacuations were issued by Pres. Ivan Santi S. Ducksmore nearby the Vanessa Her. monument. On May 4, Hurricane Bob became a Category 4 and slammed into Virida City as it reached peak intensity. Hurricane Bob weakened to a Tropical Storm as soon as it reached Virida-Apollos, with winds battering badly over the states of Virida and Apollos. On May 9 when Bob dissipated, the states of Virida, Apollos and New Duck City were placed under State of Calamity after Bob. Bob will never be used again. HURRICANE CRISTY Hurricane Cesar 1996.gif Hurricane Cesar 28 july 1996 1217Z.jpg A separate system developed on May 9. On May 10, FIWMM described the depression as Tropical Storm Cristy. Tropical Storm Cristy became a hurricane on May 11, evacuations were issued for Duckland-Ducatan border. On May 12, Hurricane Cristy made landfall as a Category 2 hurricane. Hurricane Cristy weakened to a tropical depression and dissipated on May 13. Heavy rainfall was recorded from Cristy, but not enough to be retired. HURRICANE DIANA Tropical Storm Dennis (1993).jpg Hurricane Dennis (1993 - Track).jpg The separate system, the other one was Cristy, a tropical depression formed on May 10, and became Tropical Storm Diana 6 hours later. Tropical Storm Diana became a hurricane the next day, peaking to a Category 1 on May 12. Hurricane Diana began to weaken and dissipated the next day. Thunderstorms devastated the Barrier Islands and power was out for 2 days. TROPICAL STORM ERIS Severe Tropical Storm Carlo (2405 - Track).png Severe Tropical Storm Choi-wan (2015) In Gulf.png A tropical depression formed from Cristy's remnants on May 15. It became renamed as Eris, which was a Category 1 hurricane according to BMA but Tropical Storm was the consideration of the FIWMM. Tropical Storm Eris: May 15-20, 2003. Minimal damages reported in Florduck. HURRICANE FERIA Hurricane Katia (2011).jpg A tropical depression became Tropical Storm Feria on June 14. On June 15, Feria was upgraded to a hurricane but didn't threaten landmass. Hurricane Feria dissipated on June 22. TROPICAL STORM GARDO Tropical Storm Emily Aug 2 2011 1445Z.jpg 260px-Tropical Storm Emily Aug 2 2011 1745Z.jpg A tropical depression formed from a very active tropical wave on July 1. On July 3, the FIWMM reported winds of 70kph (tropical storm status for FIWMM) and began to name it Gardo. Tropical Storm Gardo continued for 2 days in the Birdlandian Sea before it dissipated on July 5. Gardo flooded some areas in Birdland. HURRICANE HORTENSE Maria expected to be a hurricane Sunday.jpg Hurricane Hortense 12 sept 1996 1800Z.jpg A tropical depression formed in very favorable conditions on August 15. Late afternoon, FIWMM named it TS Hortense for more issues and warnings. The government of Birdland made a evacuation and preparation for Hortense's passage. On August 17, Hurricane Hortense became a Category 2 hurricane, slowing down. Finally, Hurricane Hortense makes landfall as a Category 4 hurricane, making an eyewall replacement cycle inland for a day and on August 19, Hortense peaks to a Category 5 hurricane, having completed the eyewall replacement cycle so fast and easily because of favorable conditions. On August 19, Hortense becomes extratropical. The strongest storm of the season is retired. HURRICANE ISIDORE Hurr-isidore-20020922-1945-VIS.gif Hurricane Isidore (2002) - IR.gif Another disaster appears after Hortense dissipates. Out of the blue, Tropical Storm Isidore forms in the Birdlandian Ocean on September 1. It strengthenes into Hurricane Isidore, as a Category 3. Main article: Hurricane Isidore (2003) Category:Birdlantic hurricane seasons